world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121713-Ryspor-Jossik-2
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 21:24 -- 09:25 GT: ~...Hi...~ 09:25 GG: Ryspor 09:25 GG: - uh 09:25 GG: h- 09:25 GG: - feel l-ke we should tαlk 09:25 GG: -ts okαy -f you dont wαnt to 09:26 GT: ~Fvnny, Beav gave me that exact advice.~ 09:26 GG: you tαlked to her too? 09:26 GT: ~Ahaha, yeʃ, and I mvʃt confeʃʃ ʃhe may have been a dovble agent for yovr converʃation...~ 09:26 GG: hehe reαlly 09:27 GG: she mαy hαve been do-ng the sαme for yours αs well 09:27 GT: ~Oh.~ 09:27 GT: ~I, vm.~ 09:27 GG: well uh 09:27 GT: ~I did mean what I ʃaid.~ 09:27 GT: ~In the converʃation, that iʃ.~ 09:27 GG: - d-d αs well 09:27 GG: - love you, ryspor 09:28 GG: -'m not try-ng to put you on the spot or force you -nto α dec-s-on 09:28 GG: - just wαnt you to know thαt - love you 09:28 GT: ~...I don't know if I can love yov back with aʃ mvch intenʃity aʃ yov do.~ 09:28 GT: ~Bvt that doeʃn't mean I'm not willing to try!~ 09:29 GG: - 09:29 GG: reαlly? 09:29 GT: ~...Yeʃ, really.~ 09:29 GG: - 09:29 GG: you 09:29 GG: you hαve no -deα how hαppy - αm r-ght now 09:30 GT: ~Haha, yov probably have the ʃillieʃt grin on yovr face.~ 09:30 GG: Yeαh, you're r-ght, - do 09:30 GT: ~...Do yov want to maybe come talk face to face?~ 09:30 GG: ryspor 09:30 GG: there -s noth-ng - wαnt more 09:32 -- garrisonedGuardian GG closes the holographic display on his power glove. he stands, tears of happiness in his eye, and walks towards the infirmary -- 09:33 -- gregariousTroubadour GT begins having second thoughts almost immediately oh my god this is going to be so awkward why did i ever suggest this oh god -- 09:34 -- garrisonedGuardian GG stops just outside the infirmary again to readjust his suit and hair. He looks in and sees the panicked look on ryspor's face, and his smile drops -- 09:34 -- gregariousTroubadour GT straightens up quickly as footsteps approach the infirmary -- 09:34 -- garrisonedGuardian GG walks in, swallowing nervously -- 09:35 GG: Uh, hey ryspor 09:35 -- gregariousTroubadour GT does not fail to notice jossik's smile drop, and hastily adjusts his expression into a smile -- 09:36 GT: ~Hello again, Joʃʃik.~ 09:36 -- garrisonedGuardian GG smile lightens a bit as he sees ryspor -- 09:36 GG: -, uh, - feel we should tαlk, αbou th-s whole th-ng 09:37 GT: ~Yeʃ, that ʃeemʃ like a good plan.~ 09:37 -- gregariousTroubadour GT gestures to a chair close by -- 09:37 GT: ~Yov, ah, yov can ʃit down if yov like.~ 09:37 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sits nervously, physically unable to stop fidgetting. -- 09:38 GG: oh, uh, thαnks 09:38 -- gregariousTroubadour GT notices jossik's nervousness, and moves his hand forward and back along the bedsheets before finally quickly settling on jossik's own -- 09:39 -- gregariousTroubadour GT gives an attempt at a winning smile -- 09:39 -- garrisonedGuardian GG nearly jumps at ryspors tough, but then immediately relaxes. He grins back. -- 09:40 GG: -, uh, - feel l-ke you should stαrt, s-nce my feel-ngs, αre, well, pretty cleαr 09:40 GT: ~Haha, yeʃ, vm...~ 09:40 -- gregariousTroubadour GT takes a moment to gather his thoughts -- 09:40 -- garrisonedGuardian GG chews his lip nervously -- 09:41 GT: ~Yov care ʃo mvch abovt everything.~ 09:41 GT: ~Abovt other people, abovt doing the right thing.~ 09:41 -- garrisonedGuardian GG blushes -- 09:41 GT: ~It'ʃ...amazing, really.~ 09:42 GG: - 09:42 GG: thαnk you 09:42 GT: ~Yov're ʃo friendly and approachable, too.~ 09:42 GT: ~I think from the firʃt chat we ever had, I wanted to get to know yov better.~ 09:43 GT: ~I remember being ʃo afraid I'd ʃcared yov off with my little anecdote abovt my ʃprite, haha.~ 09:43 -- garrisonedGuardian GG is blushing harder than it should be even possible to blush -- 09:43 GG: You d-dn't scαre me off. - thought thαt wαs k-ndα cute. 09:44 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blushes and looks away -- 09:44 GG: Ryspor, - 09:44 GG: -f - mαy 09:45 GT: ~Oh, yeʃ, certainly, go ahead, by all meanʃ, don't let me ʃtop yov, ahaha, haha...~ 09:45 GG: You αre the k-ndest trolls -'ve ever met 09:45 GG: You're so smαrt, αnd n-ce, 09:45 GG: αnd you αlwαys try so hαrd to help other people 09:46 GG: honestly, -'ve been flushed w-th you from our f-rst conversαt-on 09:46 GG: .me looks down, blush-ng fur-ously 09:46 -- gregariousTroubadour GT gives a little squeak and hides his blush with a nearby pillow -- 09:46 -- garrisonedGuardian GG looks down, blushing furiously -- 09:46 GG: - 09:46 GG: oh, -'m sorry, thαt wαs 09:47 GT: ~N-no, no, that waʃ fine, it waʃ...~ 09:47 GT: ~Nice.~ 09:47 GG: thαnk you 09:48 GG: You were just so... 09:48 GG: You were so wonderfully k-nd, αnd smαrt, αnd - just 09:48 GG: - fell for you 09:49 GG: ryspor, - 09:50 GG: every t-me - see you, my heαrt just explodes, 09:50 -- gregariousTroubadour's GT'S tiny ear fins perk up a bit, and Ryspor hastily smooths them down, quickly turning it into a suave stroke of his ponytail -- 09:50 -- gregariousTroubadour GT flawlessly of course -- 09:50 GG: αnd your vo-ce -s the most beαut-ful th-ng -'ve ever heαrd 09:50 GT: ~Even the liʃp?~ 09:51 GG: even the l-sp. 09:52 GT: ~It'ʃ ʃimply a ʃilly ʃpeech impediment...~ 09:52 -- gregariousTroubadour's GT'S f's get more and more pronounced throughout the fentence -- 09:53 GG: - love the wαy -t sounds. 09:53 GG: - love the wαy your vo-ce sounds when you speαk to me 09:54 GT: ~...Yov're ʃo kind, Joʃʃik.~ 09:54 GG: Ryspor, - 09:55 GG: - love everyth-ng you do or sαy so much, - dont even know whαt to do w-th myself αnymore 09:57 -- garrisonedGuardian GG looks down, his blush reaching epic proportions -- 09:57 GT: ~Joʃʃik, I...~ 09:57 -- gregariousTroubadour GT shifts slightly and grins a little -- 09:58 GT: ~I think I might jvʃt be flvʃhed for yov aʃ well.~ 09:58 -- garrisonedGuardian GG suddenly grins -- 09:58 GG: r reαlly? 09:58 GT: ~Really.~ 09:58 GG: - uh 09:59 GG: - αm hαpp-er thαn - hαve ever been 09:59 GG: -n my l-fe 09:59 GG: um, ryspor, -, uh, 10:00 GT: ~Yeʃ?~ 10:00 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks awkward all of a sudden -- 10:00 -- garrisonedGuardian GG has reached MAXIMUM BLUSH. -- 10:00 GG: - uh 10:01 GT: ~ʃo, vm, iʃn't thiʃ vʃvally the part where, ah...~ 10:01 -- garrisonedGuardian GG suddenly leans over and kisses ryspor -- 10:01 -- gregariousTroubadour GT freezes for a second, before slowly relaxing and gently kissing back -- 10:02 -- garrisonedGuardian GG continues the kiss, unwilling to be the one to break it off -- 10:03 GT: ~mm dmm remmʃze wmmm hmmve tmm ʃtmm ʃmmtmmm~ 10:03 GG: hmmm? 10:06 -- garrisonedGuardian GG slowly, reluctantly pulls away from the kiss. -- 10:06 -- gregariousTroubadour GT opens his mouth to say something, before slowly closing it as he reconsiders briefly -- 10:06 -- gregariousTroubadour GT grins -- 10:06 GT: ~I ʃaid kiʃʃ me again, yov idiot.~ 10:07 -- garrisonedGuardian GG obliges with great fervor. --